Nyctophobia: Paralysis of Light
by Sailor Star Griever
Summary: Trouble is once again brewing for our heros as the demented doctor Robotnik returns, bringing with him a darkness that even Shadow and Epsilion can't defeat. (Sequel to Beta Project: Epsilion) Please review or I can't update.
1. Darkness Rains

----------------------- NYCTOPHOBIA: PARALYSIS OF LIGHT -----------------------  
---------------------------------- * BY VISLER * ----------------------------------  
  
-- This is for all of you who spoke up, demanding a sequel. I thank you all! --  
  
-------------- * ---------------- * * * * * * ---------------- * --------------  
  
Summary:  
  
Trouble is once again brewing for our heros as the demented doctor Robotnik   
returns, bringing with him a darkness that even Shadow and Epsilion can't   
defeat. The Sonic Gang aquires the help of seven powerful new hedgehogs, but is  
it enough to beat back the paralyzing darkness threatening their world?  
  
-------------- * ---------------- * * * * * * ---------------- * --------------  
  
Lightning flashed and thunder boomed. Rain relentlessly pelted the tiny windows  
echoing in the barren room. It was dark, dusty; unused. White cloths, aged   
yellow, sheltered the few items within, giving the impression of ghosts.  
  
A dark figure moved about this place; unafraid. This place had been used long   
ago, but now lied dormant, occupied only by the ghosts. He sighed, moving to   
one of the walls. A brilliant light flashed on, diffusing the darkness into  
corners, and momentarily blinding the dark figure.  
  
Sight renewed; adapted to the light, the red-clad figure smirked and grabbed   
the edge of one of the cloths.   
  
Dust rained.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Silver eyes opened, burning like fire in the night shadows. They focused on  
something out of reach. Flashing dangerously, the silver eyes narrowed. White  
fangs glissened; barred in anger. The creature behind these dark features moved  
deeper into the night; vanishing like mist.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Green button depressed, beeping; he laughed maniacally. The glass tube hissed  
open. A black, mechanical hedgehog stepped forth and paused. Its blood red eyes  
flashed online. The creature cast its lifeless eyes around the room, downloading  
information into its artificial brain. It focused on the dark man before him.   
The image of the man registered in his brain. He was master.  
  
The machine's emotionless eyes followed the red and black man as he excitedly  
skipped to a large console. The creature's eyes narrowed as the man pressed a  
key on the board. Another glass tube hissed open, catching the machine's   
attention. Another mechanized hedgehog stepped from its confinement; this one  
dark blue. A second pair of blood eyes flashed online and focused on the first.  
  
Danger arose.  
  
"Now, my mechanical creations..." the man directed the machines' attention to   
him. He took up a black gem; shining burgundy, and pointed at it. "I require  
these. Get them."  
  
-------------- * ---------------- * * * * * * ---------------- * --------------  
  
Author's Note: I know what you're thinking... "Holy Sh*t! What the hell was this  
chapter all about?" Don't worry. I have my reasons for insanity. Please R/R/F!  
  
A special thank you goes out to all those who sent in requests begging for a   
sequel to Beta Project: Epsilion. I can only hope that Nyctophobia: Paralysis  
of Light goes over as well as the first if not better.  
  
Those of you who "begged":  
  
- Formerly Known As   
- Dragon Master Naya   
- Slain   
- Silverfyre   
- justafan   
- PsychoZagal 


	2. And So It Begins

----------------------- NYCTOPHOBIA: PARALYSIS OF LIGHT -----------------------  
---------------------------------- BY VISLER ----------------------------------  
  
---------------------------------- CHAPTER 2 ----------------------------------  
  
================ * ============== * * * * * * ================ * ==============  
  
Eyes closed; breathing slowed, he concentrated. Something was happening. The   
fluctuations of evil had risen to extremes in only a few hours. He feared for  
his friends. They wouldn't know of the impending danger until it was too late.   
He had to warn them.  
  
Ruby eyes opened, burning the black around him. He stood and moved silently to  
the door. It opened automatically. He blinked; blinded by the white light that   
seared through the darkness. He scowled, hating the light, and moved quickly  
down the hall.  
  
Coming to a door, he paused, waiting as it opened. His scowl deepened at the   
sight within. A beautiful, blonde-haired girl with azure eyes smiled at him,   
but his gaze didn't settle on her. His eyes had fallen on the man that sat  
opposite the girl.  
  
"Robotnik," he snarled, baring his teeth. The evil doctor looked at the   
obsidian hedgehog innocently. The girl stepped between them, hands on her hips  
and a stern look on her face.  
  
"Shadow, stop. You know he's my cousin."  
  
"Maria..." the black hedgehog whispered angrily. She tapped him on the nose,   
hard. He spat his snarl away and looked to the side.  
  
"Come now, Maria. No sense in being so hard on one so confused," Robotnik   
replied drawing the black hedgehog's attention to him. Its ruby eyes flashed in  
anger, but the hedgehog did not move. Maria, on the other hand, turned to her  
cousin.  
  
"Sometimes, you have to be," she replied looking down at Shadow. The black  
hedgehog bared his teeth for a moment before looking away.  
  
"I'm going to visit Sonic," Shadow whispered, moving away.  
  
"Shadow, wait," Maria called, a hint of worry showing in her voice. The black  
hedgehog paused and glanced over his shoulder. "There's a terrible storm down  
there right now. You might get caught in it if you leave now."  
  
"Don't worry about me," Shadow whispered darkly before exiting the room.  
  
"Well, he's pissed at me," Maria replied moving back to her cousin.  
  
"That's children for you. Don't worry, he'll forgive you," Robotnik smiled,  
staring at the door. An evil smirk slowly crept across his features. "...Soon."  
  
* * * * *   
  
Silver eyes met black; cold, emotionless. They stared as if communicating  
silently. Black eyes closed and turned away; understanding the inaudable  
message. Silver eyes focused on navy; downcast, thoughtful.  
  
"When?" black eyes questioned, not bothering to look at the two behind.  
  
"Soon," answered silver in a misty voice. Black eyes sighed.  
  
"One shall fall from heaven, two sent to destroy, and three to rescue," navy   
eyes whispered, looking up to silver.   
  
"Be ready," black eyes ordered, turning to the two behind. Silver and navy   
nodded, knowing thier orders.  
  
"The paralysis of light has begun," whispered silver looking up at the sky.  
  
Rain fell.  
  
================ * ============== * * * * * * ================ * ==============  
  
Author's Note: Is it just me, or have my chapters gotten shorter? Oh who cares!  
It's a good read right? What do you think so far? Will it overcome its   
predecessor, or does it need some prayers?  
  
R/R/F! 


	3. Falling Star

----------------------- NYCTOPHOBIA: PARALYSIS OF LIGHT -----------------------  
---------------------------------- BY VISLER ----------------------------------  
  
---------------------------------- CHAPTER 3 ----------------------------------  
  
================ * ============== * * * * * * ================ * ==============  
  
The blue shpere rose, watched by dark eyes. A thin halo of gold quickly   
surrounded the planet. A brilliant white light sparked, and the white orb that  
is the sun slowly made its presence known. He sighed, sensing another in the  
room.  
  
"It was far more beautiful from the planet," he whispered. The other grunted  
in response. He turned, casting his navy eyes on his black brother. "Why are   
you here?"  
  
"Do you still have that black chaos emerald we used to warp here?" Shadow asked  
staring past his brother.   
  
"Yes..." Epsilion answered slowly. "Why?"  
  
"I need it," Shadow whispered, moving to the window.   
  
"What for?"  
  
"To go visit Sonic. Now, can I please have it?"  
  
"Cool your jets! You'd think it was an emergency or something," Epsilion replied  
waving his hand. A black gem; refracting blue, appeared in his hand. He tossed  
it to the obsidian hedgehog.  
  
"Tell Amy where I'm going," Shadow whispered staring into the gem. "Chaos!   
Control!"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Whatever," Epsilion grumbled covering his eyes as the bright   
green light pulsated before fading. He scowled. "Jerk."  
  
* * * * *  
  
He dispised the sensation that over took his body. Outside, he was burning up,  
but inside, he was freezing; the typical sensations of the chaos control. He   
was nearing the planet at a remarkable speed, almost matching that of light.  
The blue hedgehog was no where near as fast as he was. At that thought, the   
black hedgehog smirked.  
  
The smirk quickly faded as he entered the atmosphere of the planet. Thick, grey  
clouds moved in around him almost as if suffocating him. A spark of light and  
a boom caught his attention for a second. Maria was right, there was a storm.  
But he couldn't let that distract him.  
  
He tucked his arms in, streamlining his way though the dark clouds. He would   
have to recalculate his landing, but it was worth it. A sudden flash caught him  
off guard. A roar expoled around him. He covered his sensitive ears in pain,   
slowing him down immediately. Another flash, and his world went dark.  
  
Light fell.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A pink tea cup fell; shattered. Silver shards fell like tears. She looked down,  
pink porceline unnoticed. A pain stabbed through her heart. Something had   
happened to her dark hero. She cried and ran from the room, moving as fast as   
her pink legs could carry her.  
  
A dark blue figure burst out form behind the corner. She ran to him. His ears  
told him of her coming, but his heart told him of her fear. He turned in time  
for her to grab his arm, using it as an anchor. Something happened.  
  
"Amy, tell me what's wrong," Epsilion whispered, kneeling down to her level.  
  
"Shadow's in danger, Epsilion! We have to help him!" The pink hedgehog cried,  
falling into the older hedgehog. He stiffened, unuse to the contact.  
  
"A-Amy... I c-can't..." As if realizing her mistake, Amy released the dark blue  
hedgehog and stared into his eyes. He swallowed nervously.  
  
"Where was he going, Ian?" Amy asked, her voice jerked in worry and fear.  
  
"Sonic."  
  
"Take me there."  
  
* * * * *   
  
"He is here."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Out in the desert."  
  
"Retrive him."  
  
"I cannot, ma'am."  
  
"Why not, Visler?"  
  
"Something else requires my presence."  
  
"Then send Kkaia. She's been waiting for something to do."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
================ * ============== * * * * * * ================ * ==============  
  
Author's Note: I appologize for my confusing way of writing. If you need or   
want an explanation as to what's happened so far, feel free to e-mail me. 


	4. Sonic

Nyctophobia: Paralysis of Light  
by Visler  
Chapter 4  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lifeless red eyes seared though the shadows; watching. Lightning   
flashed, illuminating the metal outline of the two dark hedgehogs. The  
metalic monsters stood, unnoticed by the sleeping red form above them.  
One turned away, fading into the forest, while the other hesitated to   
move.  
  
Something caught his attention. Turning his eyes to the sky, the metal  
monstrosity caught a falling object. A quick scan of the object showed  
nothing. It was out of range. Turning in the direction the other had   
gone, he disappeared, leaving behind a sunken footprint in the mud.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Drip.  
  
Something cold and wet landed on his nose. He moaned in annoyance and  
rolled over.  
  
Drip.  
  
The cold liquid ran down his ear. His ear twitched. It tickled and he   
rubbed it with his gloved hand.  
  
Drip.  
  
He sighed and opened his eyes. He looked around lazily, but saw nothing.  
He closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would soon return.  
  
Drip.  
  
He shot up, annoyed. The cold liquid ran down the inside of his ear and   
he scratched it. He glanced up and scowled.  
  
"Great," he muttered, throwing the covers off his form. He glanced out  
the window and wrinkled his nose. Rain. He sighed and slipped on his   
red and white sneekers. "I hate rain."  
  
"It's rather soothing if you ask me," came an amused whisper. The blue  
hedgehog froze and turned to the voice. He smiled.  
  
"Hey, how ya been, Epsilion?"  
  
"Bored. Why?" The navy hedgehog answered moving further into the hut,  
a pink shadow silently following him.  
  
"Just thought I'd ask. Morning, Amy," Sonic replied grabbing a pan from  
under his sink. Epsilion raised an eyebrow as the cobalt hedgehog placed  
the pan on his bed.  
  
"What did you do that for?"  
  
"I've sprung a leak. I'll have to fix it when the rain stops," Sonic  
answered looking from the small hole in his roof tho his guests.   
"Please, make yourselves at home."  
  
"Sorry, Sonic, we're not staying long. We just want to know if Shade  
came to bother you this morning."  
  
"Shadow? Nope. I haven't seen him since you guys left last month. Why?"  
Sonic replied plopping down in an oversized chair.  
  
"Something's happened to him! I just know it!" Amy cried, trying to hold  
back the tears that were forming. Sonic eyed her for a second.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"He was coming here to see you. I'm not sure why, but it sounded urgent,  
so I lent him my black emerald. He chaos controled away, and everything  
was fine until she came running to me screaming something happened to  
him."  
  
"I thought you two could sense eachother..."  
  
"We can, but something must be interfering with that ability. I can't  
sense his signal anywhere on the planet. It's like he just disappeared."  
  
"Weird," Sonic replied thoughtfully.  
  
"We have to help him! He could be hurt or even worse!"  
  
"Calm down, Amy. I'm sure he's fine," Epsilion whispered, placing a   
calming hand on the young hedgehog's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah! He's one tough cookie to get rid of, I'll tell you that much,"  
Sonic joked, but he could tell it didn't help. Epsilion looked back at  
him as if realizing something for the first time.  
  
"Sonic, is there a place on the planet that can scramble or destroy a   
signal?" Sonic stared at him. That was one question the cobalt hedgehog  
didn't want to answer. He had grown to fear that place, and would do  
anything to avoid it. But... If it ment helping his friend...  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know anybody crazy enough to go there," he whispered,  
his voice catching in his throat. Epsilion noted this change, but he   
still had to know.  
  
"Where?" The navy hedgehog stepped forward and watched as Sonic's eyes  
grew distant. They once again focused on him. The hedgehog hesitated.  
  
"The Forbidden Zone."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Author's Note: Dun! Dun! Dunnnn! What's gonna happen now? You have to   
read in order to find out.  
  
Is it just me, or do I use eyes a lot? Weird...  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Finishing touches will be added after school! 


	5. Lost

----------------------- NYCTOPHOBIA: PARALYSIS OF LIGHT -----------------------  
---------------------------------- BY VISLER ----------------------------------  
  
---------------------------------- CHAPTER 5 ----------------------------------  
  
============== * ================ * * * * * * ================ * ==============  
  
Bright, cyan eyes searched the red terrain. Nothing. No trees. No floweres. No  
life. Everything had faded from existence after their short rain shower. The   
only thing still remaining was her... and the other forecasted to be out here.  
  
Sighing heavily, she moved forward, coming to rest atop a large sand dune.   
Glancing around, she took a sip of water from her canteen. She still didn't see  
him and it was growing dark. Soon, it would be impossible to see him, for his   
fur would blend with the shadows of night.  
  
She frowned, eyes catching something dark on the horizon. She squinted, trying   
to focus on it. A smile slowly crept across her features. He was there. The  
twins had been right... Light was once again falling into darkness.  
  
She shivered.  
  
* * * * *   
  
The words had struck fear in to his heart and bruised his psyche. The stories  
he had been told of that place long ago once again resurfaced, and he shivered.  
His actions did not go unnoticed, however, for the icy stare of the dark   
hedgehog before him was everwatchful. Curiosity reigned in the dark one's eyes,  
but he didn't move to speak. Instead, he turned away, moving towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked, his voice shaky and cracked. The dark one   
looked over his shoulder and scowled.  
  
"To find my brother," Epsilion answered darkly.  
  
"But you don't even know where to go!" he countered, fear giving way to anger.  
  
"Apparently you do, but I will not ask it of you as your fear shows plain as  
day."  
  
"Okay, so I'm afraid of the Forbidden Zone. But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna   
help my friend," Sonic replied, standing. The dark one smiled slightly and   
nodded.  
  
"Well then, let's go."  
  
"I'm going with!" Amy exclaimed, curling her hands into fists. Epsilion moved  
his eyes to her, then back to Sonic.  
  
"Amy, there is no way I'm letting you go into the Forbidden Zone. Do you know  
what kind of dangerous-"  
  
"I don't care what you say, Murice! I'm going to save Shadow!" Amy yelled,   
stomping out of the tiny hut. Epsilion blinked.  
  
"Murice?"  
  
"Shut-up!" Sonic warned angrilly. Epsilion smirked and followed the steaming  
pink hedgehog out of the hut and into the light rain. The azure hedgehog sighed,  
and soon followed. "This is going to be a long trip."  
  
============== * ================ * * * * * * ================ * ==============  
  
Author's Note: I appologise for such short chapters, but I promice they'll  
get longer as the story progresses.   
  
R/R/F please! 


	6. Found

----------------------- NYCTOPHOBIA: PARALYSIS OF LIGHT -----------------------  
---------------------------------- BY VISLER ----------------------------------  
  
---------------------------------- CHAPTER 6 ----------------------------------  
  
============== * ================ * * * * * * ================ * ==============  
  
His head was swimming in dead water; no sound regestering in his brain.   
Sensations switched; pain now a dull ache. Something popped an a loud ring   
struck his ears. He screamed in pain and covered them in a futile attempt to   
excape.  
  
A worried grip on his shoulder pulled him up. The ringing suddenly stopped, and  
his hands removed; laid down by his sides. He opened his eyes and caught his   
breath.  
  
Sitting before him was a frosted pink hedgehog with cyan eyes. He blinked,   
taking in her features. She looked almost like him; two quills bent upwards,  
streaked cyan, and abright, although confused, pair of eyes. She smiled.  
  
"Yes, it is a surprise, isn't it?" She laughed in a soft voice. He swallowed  
hard; nervous.  
  
"Who- Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Kkaia. I'm the healer here," she answered still smiling. The black  
hedgehog glanced around is suroundings.   
  
He appeared to be in a large dome house made of red mud; the walls decorated   
with what looked like cave paintings and twigs. The center of a room was a   
mystery. Large steps, easily comparable to small day beds lead down to a   
boiling pot over a green fire. A pleasing scent of food seemed to be emmiting   
from the pot. He looked back at the girl.  
  
"Where is 'here'?"  
  
"There is no name for where we live," Kkaia ansewered softly. Shadow raised  
an eyebrow, catching a single word:  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yes, there are more of us. We've been waiting a long time for you to come to   
us, Shadow."  
  
"You were expecting me? Why?"  
  
"Because your destiny lies with us," answered a misty voice from the doorway.  
Shadow's ruby eyes fell on the bearer of the voice, and his jaw dropped   
helplessly.  
  
"Holy shit..." A silver hedgehog smirked and moved towards him followed by an  
ice blue colored one. The silver one's silver eyes burned excitedly as she   
neared, but the navy-eyed, ice blue hedgehog sat down next to the boining pot.  
  
"Meet the twins," Kkaia said happily. "The silver one here is Visler, and the  
other one, trying to sneak some dinner, is Zylex. V, Z, this is Shadow."  
  
"I know his name," Zylex whispered, annoyed.  
  
"You did well for finding him, Kkaia," Visler smiled, moving towards her twin.  
  
"How many are there?" Shadow whispered, surprised that he actually had a voice.  
  
"Let's see... There's me, Visler, Zylex, Tarno, Matrix, Omega, Apollo, Aurora,  
and Trisca. That's... Nine," Kkaia smiled, motioning for him to follow her to   
the center of the large, circlular room. Shadow winced, placing weight on his  
right leg, and limped to the fire pit. Sitting down, he looked at his leg;  
bandaged in white cloth. He sighed and looked back at the three in the room.  
  
"Do all nine of you look like me?"  
  
"I thought you said he'd be quite and self centered," Visler smirked, looking   
to her twin. Zylex scowled.  
  
"Curiousity overpowers in moments of uncertainty... And I was talking about  
Omega," the ice blue hedgehog countered, abiously still annoyed. She watched  
as Kkaia stired what ever was in the boiling pot. Her dark eyes fell on the   
black addition. He was looking at her curiously. "I'm psychic."  
  
"So that's how you knew I'd be coming."  
  
"You think fast, Shadow," Visler smiled.  
  
"I was made to," the black hedgehog whispered, growing distant. Visler raised  
an eyebrow in responce but said notheing.  
  
"I'll... uh... Go tell the others dinner is ready. I'm sure they'd love to meet  
you, Shadow," Kkaia winked and ran to the open doorway.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"The Forbidden Zone is on the Floating Island?" Epsilion questioned, shaking  
ice droplets from his fur. He looked to Sonic and choked on a laugh. The speed  
demon's blue quills had fallen flat, leaden with rain water, and giving the   
impression of long hair.  
  
"Yeah. We gatta ask Knux to take us there, 'cause I'm not sure exactly where it  
is," Sonic answered, squeezing teh water from his quills. "But first, I'm   
waiting out this stupid storm."  
  
"Agreed," Epsilion yawned; white fangs glistening in the faint fire light.  
  
"Nice teeth," Sonic laughed. Epsilion's eye twitched in humor before he turned  
away, leaving the tiny cave they had claimed as a shelter. Sonic smiled and   
looked at Amy. The dripping wet, pink hedgehog stared out at the gray sky sadly.  
He sighed and stepped towards her. "You okay, Ames?"  
  
"I want Shadow," she whispered sadly. Sonic placed a gentle hand on her   
shoulder causing her to look at him.  
  
"He's fine, Amy. I just know he is," the cobalt hedgehog whispered, embracing  
the younger hedgehog. Epsilion made his presence known and the two hedgehogs  
looked at him. The dark hedgehog smiled and tossed both of them a melon.  
  
"Thanks, Ian," Amy whispered, forcing herself to smile. She shivered and   
finally shook the water from her fur. Sonic scowled, wet again. Amy giggled and  
moved to the tiny fire.  
  
"Aren't you eating?" Sonic asked, looking at Epsilion. The navy hedgehog raised  
an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm carnivourous, you aren't. I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable, nor   
do I feel like hunting in this typhoon. The rain freezes on me and that makes   
me lose my agility," Epsilion answered sitting away from the fire. He leaned   
his back against the stone wall and closed his eyes.  
  
"Oh..." Sonic whispered, sitting next to Amy near the warm flame.  
  
"Should we wake you when the rain stops?" Sonic looked at Amy in surprise. It   
would seem that the month she had spent alone with the dark twins had granted  
her their knowledge. She knew more about them than he'll probably ever know.  
The azure hedgehog pursed his lips and looked at Epsilion; thoughtful.  
  
"Do as you see fit. I will wait."  
  
* * * * *   
  
Inatimate eyes seared through the rain; watching. The cold machine was on the   
trail of one of the black chaos emeralds, but he didn't want to make his   
presence known to the trio just yet. The opportunity to steal what his master  
awaited would soon arise. Until then, patience was the best strategy.   
  
But Robotnik would want an update on the progress of the mission. The machine   
opened a com-link; a microphone dropping down from his stout ear. A holographic  
image of the demented doctor shone from his raised wrist. His master didn't  
look pleased.  
  
"Master Robotnik, this is Metal Sonic reporting an update on the progress of   
Mission Objective: A," the machine's lifeless, metalic voice cut through the  
silence relentlessly. Static.  
  
"--is better -e good." Metal Sonic had been corect; his master wasn't pleased.  
  
"I have located one of the nine black chaos emeralds you require, and another   
is being sought."  
  
"Good. Bring them -o me."  
  
"I cannot, sir," Metal Sonic droned. His previous experiences with Robotnik  
told him to prepare for some screaming.  
  
"Why is that?" To the machine's curiosity, his master's voice didn't hold a  
single hint of anger. Annoyance, but not anger. Metal Sonic continued.  
  
"The readings I am recieving tell me that the emerald is inside a living   
creature: an obscure, blue hedgehog."  
  
"Inside a dark blue hedgehog? Epsilion?"  
  
"Answer not aplicable. File not found."  
  
"I didn't expect an answer, you idiot! Bring that hedgehog to me!" Robotnik  
yelled, his voice crackling over the communicator. So much for a lack of   
temperment from the evil doctor. Metal Sonic nodded.  
  
"Objective saved. I shall report back to you with the hedgehog as ordered."  
  
"Good." The link was lost, and the metalic, darkblue hedgehog stood to watch  
the cave. Inside was his treasure.  
  
The light will fall.   
  
============== * ================ * * * * * * ================ * ==============  
  
Author's Note: I told you they'd get longer. I think this one makes up for all  
the pygmy chapters before, wouldn't you agree? Anyway... Keep reading!  
  
R/R/F Please!  
  
Kkaia- pronounced kuh * kay * uh  
Visler- I couldn't resist putting her in here !D  
Zylex- pronounced zy * leks ('zy' rhymes with 'tie') 


	7. Squabling Saviors

----------------------- NYCTOPHOBIA: PARALYSIS OF LIGHT -----------------------  
---------------------------------- BY VISLER ----------------------------------  
  
---------------------------------- CHAPTER 7 ----------------------------------  
  
============== * ================ * * * * * * ================ * ==============  
  
The frosted pink hedgehog, Kkaia, reentered the dome folowing four.   
After noticing the noticing the black hedgehog amung them, the four held  
back. But Kkaia went to Shadow and held his hand, pulling him towards   
the others.  
  
Three of the four held back, but one stepped forward, extending a hand.  
Shadow looked at it, hesitating, then at her. He felt like he was   
looking through a mirror, the simularities were that close. She was   
black, like him, but not as dark. And she had bright emerald streaks in   
her bent quills instead of red.  
  
He took her hand; nervous.  
  
"I'm Trisca, the leader of this small band of hedgehogs," she said   
smiling. Her light British accent surprised Shadow, but he didn't show   
it. His ruby eyes fell on the four behind and immedeately stopped on a  
dark black hedgehog. Trisca followed his gaze and smiled. "This is my  
second in command, Omega."  
  
"Pleasure," the all-black hedgehog mumbled.  
  
"Not a very friendly name, is that?" spoke another. Shadow's eyes moved   
to her; a deep crimson hedgehog with orange eyes. She smiled. "Welcome,  
Shadow. My name is Aurora."  
  
"How'd you know my name?" Shadow whispered, almost inaudably.  
  
"Zylex told us of your coming," answered yet another in a slightly   
metalic voice. A deep emerald hedgehog stepped forward from the group.  
Shadow blinked noticing the green hedgehog's golden cybernetic arm and   
legs. "I'm called Matrix."  
  
"Hi," Shadow swallowed, watching as the gold and emerald hedgehog walked  
to the fire pit. The others followed. A soft grip on his shoulder made  
him jump. He looked back.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," the dark teal hedgehog smiled shyly.  
His white eyes sparked and shifted to grey. Shadow blinked unsure of  
what he'd seen. "Won't you join us?"  
  
"Uh... S-Sure," the obsidian hedgehog stuttered. He followed the   
hedgehog to the middle of the red dome and sat between him and Omega,  
ignoring the fluctuations of evil that screamed through his head.  
  
"Tarno, I belive it's your turn to serve," Trisca smiled, emerald eyes  
focussed on Shadow.  
  
"Nope. It's Visler's. Mine's tomarrow," the teal hedgehog replied after  
counting his fingers. Trisca pretended to hit her head and nodded.  
  
"You're right. I'm a day off," the black 'queen' smiled, raising her   
hand as if summoning the silver hedgehog to begin. Visler sighed and   
stood, raising her hand to the far wall. Shadow watched as an old trunk  
opened and wooden bowls flew out followed by spoons.  
  
"Wow. And I thought Epsilion was good," Shadow muttered. Omega's ears  
perked up and he turned to the other black hedgehog.  
  
"Who is this Epsilon?" the all-black hedgehog questioned, stealing a   
hovering bowl from the air.   
  
"Epsilion, actually. He's my half brother," Shadow answered, cautiously  
removing a bowl from the air. He watched as Visler moved her hand,   
causing a ladle to float out of the soup. It went to the group's would  
be queen and poured; and orange, clumpy liquid splattering into the bowl.  
Shadow forced himself not to cringe.  
  
"You have a brother, huh? Zylex failed to mention that," Omega replied  
darkly, turning away from Shadow as the ladle poured the orange... stuff  
into his bowl. Shadow couldn't help as his upper lip curled back;   
disgusted.  
  
"I couldn't agree more," Tarno whispered, obiously catching the obdidian  
hedgehog's display. Shadow looked at the dark teal hedgehog curiously.  
  
"How can you eat that?" Shadow whispered. Tarno smiled and shrugged,   
holding his nose as the ladle sloshed the orange into his bowl. Shadow  
couldn't help but chuckle softly.  
  
"Remind me never to let Apollo cook again," Trisca replied, watching the   
clumps splash into the orange liquid; falling from her spoon.  
  
"I concur," Zylex replied bluntly. It would seem that Shadow wasn't   
alone in his disgust. Somehow, that made him feel beter about his   
reaction to their dinner.  
  
"Is anyone hungry enough to actually eat this... Atrocity?" Visler asked,  
moving the ladle back to the pot. Tarno shot up and dumped his share   
back where it had come from. Trisca laghed and did the same. "Thank  
heavens. I would have thought you all insane if you ate that."  
  
"I already am, so there's nothing for me to worry about there!" Tarno  
exclaimed. The room burst into laughter, Shadow included.  
  
* * * * *   
  
He stumbled; foot falling into an indention in the still damp mud. He  
corrected his footing and made his way up the stairs ahead of him. His  
senses were on high alert, for the red echidna trusted no one when it  
came to his emeralds.  
  
The attack came; knocking him from the stairs and pounding him into the   
hard ground. He gasped; air knocked from his lungs and beggin to be  
replaced. the weight on his chest moved away, giving him a chance to   
breathe.  
  
He opened his eyes and focussed on the red echidna. Its violet eyes   
looked at him appologeticaly and extended a thick hand to him. He took  
it and was lifted to his feet.  
  
"Sorry, Sonic," the echidna replied dropping his hands to his sides. The  
cobalt hedgehog rubbed his chest and breathed.  
  
"Damn, that smarts. Don't you ever look before you leap, Knuckles?"  
  
"Bad habbit," Knuckles mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Sometimes, it's safer to leap before looking," came an amused drawl.  
Epsilion materialized out of the shadows of the surrounding forest and  
smiled. The pink shadow followed, but paused; staring at the place Sonic  
had stumbled. She backed away in fear. Sonic noticed this and went to   
see what she was looking at.  
  
"Holy shit! Knuckles, did you know you had a visitor last night?" the  
cobalt hedgehog exclaimed, knealing beside the foot print in the mud.  
Knuckles frowned and went to see for himself.  
  
"I thought someone was here, but whoever it was didn't bother me, so I   
didn't go on the offencive. Hey! That looks like Metal Sonic's foot   
print!" Knuckles shouted.   
  
"Metal Sonic?" Epsilion almost laughed until he caught the look of fear   
and anger in Sonic's eyes. He decided to keep quiet and let them explain.   
  
"Metal Sonic is Robotnik's joke of a clone of Sonic," Knuckles started,  
turning to face the navy hedgehog. "But I thought Robotnik deactivated  
him."  
  
"So did I..." Sonic whispered looking into the shadows of the forest. He  
could have sworn he felt eyes on him, watching. He stared for a few   
moments longer, and sighed. He was about to look away, when two lifeless,  
red eyes flashed, catching his attention. He swallowed, watching the   
eyes watch him.  
  
"Why would that demented doctor reactivate him? There's just no sense to  
it," Knuckles thought aloud.  
  
"Shadow..." Amy whispered, fear audible in her voice. Epsilion raised an  
eyebrow at her.  
  
"What does he have to do with a mechanical clone?" the navy hedgehog   
crossed his arms in thought.  
  
"Knux, can you take us to the Forbidden Zone?" Sonic asked out of the   
blue. The echidna face vaulted. He wasn't expecting that.  
  
"Are you crazy!? I'm not going in there!"  
  
"Then don't go in. Me and Epsilion will go," Sonic answered standing up  
quickly. The navy hedgehog noted the change in the blue hedgehog and  
cast his eyes through the forest. His eyes narrowed, focussing on a pair  
of red eyes hiding in the shadows.   
  
'So that's what has him spooked.' thought Epsilion, ignoring the gaze.  
'I have to wonder how long that machine has been folowing us... and   
why...'  
  
"I don't care what you say, Murice. I'm going to help Shadow!" Amy   
yelled, unpocketing her Piko Piko Hammer. Epsilion, having heard only  
the last part of a side conversation, backed away from the love sick,  
pink hedgehog.  
  
"Stop calling me that!" Sonic warned angrilly.  
  
"Then let me go with!"  
  
"Not a chance! Shadow would kill me if you got hurt!"  
  
"I'm going to kill you if you don't let me go!"  
  
"I'm going to kill both of you if you don't shut the hell up!" Epsilion  
warned, fuse lit. Amy immediately backed off. Sonic, noting this, did   
the same. The navy hedgehog sighed, extinguishing the flame, and turned  
to the echidna. "Knuckles, will you please take us to the Forbidden Zone   
so I can get my brother out of there and get Pinky off my ass?"  
  
"Uh... As long as I don't have to go in, and I can leave after I show   
you where to go," the red echidna answered nervously and quickly. He was  
afraid of Epsilion, and he let it show; a terrible mistake.  
  
"Fine," Epsilion breathed, waving his hand to let the echidna know he  
wanted to leave. Knuckles nodded and slithered his way between the   
annoyed, dark hedgehog and the annoying other two. He led them into the   
forest, away from the watchfull gaze.  
  
============== * ================ * * * * * * ================ * ==============  
  
Author's Note: Wow have my chapters gotten longer! Keep Reading! R/R/F   
Please!  
Newest 'Beggers'  
  
- Nic -  
- RockChick - 


	8. The Desert

----------------------- NYCTOPHOBIA: PARALYSIS OF LIGHT -----------------------  
---------------------------------- * BY VISLER * ----------------------------------  
  
---------------------------------- * CHAPTER 8 * ----------------------------------  
  
-------------- * ---------------- * * * * * * ---------------- * --------------  
  
He woke up with a jolt; alerted bya crash. His ruby eyes looked around the   
circular room, confused. His gaze finally stopped on a grey hedgehog with   
violet streaks in her bent quills. She swore silently and looked at him, a   
sudden blush creeping across her face. She turned away to pick up shards of a  
broken clay pot strewn across the cobble-stone floor. He blinked.  
  
"I- I'm so sorry. I tried to be quiet. I didn't mean to wake you. Please   
forgive me. I never ment to-"  
  
"Don't worry about it," Shadow answered, holding his temper in check. The grey  
hedgehog looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Um... Who- Who are you?" she asked tilting her head to the side.  
  
"Shadow..." the obsidian hedgehog answered. "Didn't Zylex tell you?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Hee! I forgot. I'm Apollo."  
  
"Hi." Shadow replied bluntly while looking around. He frowned. "Where are the   
others?"  
  
"Outside working. You'd be surprised on how much work we do to keep this place  
standing. It's more than just sand and water, but anyway... they left you alone  
to sleep because Kkaia said you might still be injured from your fall and that  
you need to get more rest so that you can heal. I thought it was nice of them  
to let you sleep in. If I were injured, they'd make me work whether I could  
stand or-"  
  
"You sure do talk a lot." Shadow interupted, standing. A small sting from his  
leg made him wnce, but he ignored it to stretch. He suddenly yawned; baring his  
white fangs in the process. Apollo looked up at him, but her violet eyes fell   
on what stood behind.  
  
"Get moving. Now!" The all-black hedgehog shouted, startling Shadow. Apollo  
quickly moved to grab another clay pot and ran out of the room. Shadow scowled  
at Omega. "What's your problem?"  
  
"Likewise. What's yours?" Shadow countered. Omega shot him a dark look and   
moved towards him.  
  
"Do not try my patience, Outsider."  
  
"Try some breath fresheners," Shadow said, waving his hand in fromt of his   
face. Omega drew his hand back, preparing to hit him. Shadow smiled, eyes   
falling on something behind the black hedgehog. "I wouldn't do that if I were   
you."   
  
"I don't need weak outsiders like you to tell me what to do!" Omega yelled,   
backhanding Shadow. The black and red hedghog caught his arm easily and   
flipped him before backing away.  
  
"I'm not weak." Shadow whispered, crossing his arms and leaning against one of  
the walls.  
  
"It would appear that way." Trisca smiled, coming further into the room. She   
watched as Omega stood up and brushed himself off. He looked at her. "Get back   
to work and stop being so hard on Apollo."  
  
"I wasn't being hard on her."  
  
"Fooled me." Shadow muttered, closing his eyes.  
  
"Nobody asked you!" Omega shouted turning to the black and red hedgehog.  
  
"Omega, stop. Shadow, please..." Trisca watched as the obsidian hedgehog   
shrugged. She sighed and looked back at her second in command. "Omega, please  
help the others outside."  
  
"Fine." He muttered turning away from Shadow. The obsidian hedgehog watched  
as Omega moved past his queen almost ghost-like. He scowled.  
  
"What was that all about?" Trisca asked after Omega disappeared through the   
doorway. Shadow shrugged. Trisca frowned. "You don't like us do you?"  
  
"I didn't say that." Shadow countered, moving away from the wall. He focused   
his eyes on hers and scowled noticing the look in her eyes. Amy would give him  
that same look when they were together. He turned away. "Stop."  
  
"Stop what?" Shadow looked back at her.  
  
"Stop falling in love with me." At this statement, Trisca looked down, eyes   
swelling with tears. Shadow sighed, a pain growing in his heart. "Sorry, but I   
already have someone."  
  
"Then go back to her." Trisca replied running away from him. He closed his eyes  
and looked to the ground.  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"Whispers disappear within the wind and remain forgotten." Visler replied,   
startling Shadow. He looked at her for a second before looking away. "What  
troubles the lost soul?"  
  
"I need to get out of her to warn my friends of danger, but I really want to  
stay..."  
  
"Does the option of 'return' live in your vocabulary?"  
  
"Do you always speak in riddles and rhyme?" Shadow asked, looking up at her.  
She smiled.  
  
"I haven't spoken in rhyme for quite some time."  
  
"You just did." Shadow smiled. The silver hedgehog smiled and shrugged.  
  
"Do you wish to return to your outside world or not?" Zylex asked, leaning on  
the door frame.   
  
"I want to go back, yes... But I also want to stay here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, I want to go home to see Amy and my friends again and also to warn them,  
but I want to stay here because I don't feel like an outcast here. I actually  
fit in."   
  
"Then we will await your return." Zylex smiled, motioning for Shadow to follow.  
He shook his head, but came, hesitatingly, and was led outside. He blinked,  
blinded by the sun. "We will aquire the help of Matrix, Tarno, Kkaia, and   
Aurora. It is safer to travel together during the early hours of cool."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
She watched as seven moved out across the sand. One amung them held back as if  
saying good-bye. She turned away, not wishing to see him. She had made a fool  
of herself; falling in love with a dream someone else had had.   
  
She sighed, walking to the small oasis their colony had been built near.   
Sitting at the water's edge, she removed her shoes and dipped her feet into the  
cool. An explosion made her ears perk up. She turned to see her colony in a   
whirl of fire and smoke. She cried; running to her home.   
  
Apollo lay unconcious on the sands leading further into the desert. The black  
queen ran to her, but something grabbed her wrist; yanking her back, hard. She   
screamed in pain, but the sound quickly died; covered by a black hand. She  
couldn't breathe, and struggling only increased the pressure on her wrist.   
  
Her head was suddenly snapped to the side, and her world went black.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dry winds brought life to the red sand, moving it like ghosts dancing off the   
dunes. The sun beat down on them, cooking them in an oven of sand and dust, but  
none of them acted to notice. A few panted lightly, stressed from the heat he  
was oblivious to. he felt sorry for them, but didn't move to speak. Words   
weren't his friend.  
  
Zylex suddenly stopped; haulting the caravan in an instant. They watched her;  
curious. She turned to look back from whence they came, eyes distant and   
saddened. A silver tear fell from her dark eye; falling to disappear into the  
sand. Forgotten. Abruptly, she turned away, once again leading the caravan  
across the desert.  
  
He scowled, "What was that about?"  
  
"She had a vision," Tarno answered, crossing his arms behind his head and  
reminding Shadow of his cobalt friend. The obsidian hedgehog shook his head.  
  
"Doesn't she tell you about them?"  
  
"Yeah... When she wants us to know," the teal hedgehog replied. An eagle cried,   
causing him to suddenly stop. Aurora plowed into him and the rest of the   
caravan waited to see what was wrong.  
  
"Why did you stop?" Aurora complained, rubbing her chin.  
  
"Something's coming." Tarno said looking out across the sands. His ears fell   
back, laying flat against his head. "Something... dark."  
  
* * * * *  
  
He had searched the desert over since the night he had scanned the falling   
object. Though his censors couldn't detect much from the object, he had been   
able to see the readings of a chaos emerald; fiant, but there. All he needed   
now was to find the chaos emerald and see if it was one of the nine his master   
required, then he could return.  
  
He stopped suddenly; censors focussing in a single direction instead of many.  
Two of the black gems were making their way towards him. He keyed in on their  
location and reopened his jet thrusteres; skimming across the sand to meet them  
as they came. A caravan of seven lifeforms appeared over a large dune. He   
instantly picked out the one with both gems, a black hedgehog with red streaks,  
and charged.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tarno turned to the oncoming threat and growled. He croutched as if readying a  
pounce and waited. A black machine shot ofer the top of a near dune, heading  
strait for him. His eyes sparked and shifted to white, waiting as the machine  
neared.  
  
The hedgehog-shaped machine was close enough for Tarno to see its lifeless eyes.  
He finally pounced; lightning crawling up his body in mid-air, transforming him.  
He landed on the machine, pinning it to the ground. But he was no longer a   
hedgehog. The leaden weight of a teal and grey tiger held the machine at bay.  
  
* * * * *  
  
He stopped suddenly, cuasing a certain blue speed demon to plow into him. He  
growled and pointed ahead. His folowers moved their gaze to settle on what they  
had been dierected to: an almost transparent boundary erupting with lightning  
and fire.  
  
"Pass through the wall to get to the Forbidden Zone," the red echidna replied  
quickly, turning to leave.  
  
"Hey, Knux..." Sonic started. The echidna turned to him. The hedgehog smiled.  
"Thanks."  
  
"Good luck," Knuckles winked. He ran off, disappearing into the jungle.  
  
"Let's go." Epsilion whispered, a hint of worry in his voice. Sonic nodded and  
watched as the navy hedgehog placed his hand on the wall. The lighning and fire   
scattered away as if in fear. He breatehd in and stepped through, disappearing  
from view.  
  
"I'm gonna hate this..." Sonicmuttered, copying Epsilion's actions. He shivered,   
passing through the wall. he felt dizzy, but it passed after a minute and the   
blue hedgehog found himself atop a large, red sand dune. He blinked and looked  
up. His jaw dropped.  
  
-------------- * ---------------- * * * * * * ---------------- * --------------  
  
Author's Note: I would have put this up a while ago, but I got in trouble with  
the bot (FFN's Police force) because of one of my stories. For those of you who  
liked 'Roses Sweetened by the Light of Shadows" please refer to my webpage to  
read it from now on. Thanks.  
  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter 8. It got a little long, didn't it? Oh well...  
Please don't forget to R/R/F!  
  
* * * * *   
  
AFTER BURNER:  
  
I'm planning to write a history of the Forbids and the Forgotten Nine (You'll  
find out what I mean later in the story). Stay tuned for the third and final  
part of the Project Series, 'NEMESIS PROJECT: THE STORY OF NINE'. 


	9. Turning Towards Darkness

NYCTOPHOBIA: PARALYSIS OF LIGHT  
  
-------- * BY VISLER * --------  
  
That's right ladies and gents, I'm Baaaack! Sorry it took me so long to   
  
update (I haven't worked on this since March!?!? *faints* ) Let the Paralysis  
  
of Light continue!  
  
-------- * CHAPTER 9 * --------  
  
Sonic couldn't belive the sceen that was frozen before him. Five hedgehogs   
  
of varrying colors, Shadow himself, and a strange tiger pinning a black robot  
  
down were looking at him and Epsilion in surprise. The seven of them were so   
  
surprised by the sudden appearence of the two that no one noticed the black   
  
robot charging up an attack until it was too late.   
  
A thin red beam erupted out at the tiger, blasting it away and allowing the   
  
black robot to bolt upright. Sonic nearly fainted at the sight of the robot.  
  
A near carbon copy of Shadow, but shiny black metal and crystaline red plastic  
  
replaced ebony fur accented by red. Sonic knew just by looking at the machine  
  
who had made it and what it was called.  
  
"Metal Shadow. . ." the whisper was caught by the sensitive ears of the navy   
  
hedgehog standing beside him. Epsilion looked at Sonic in confusion for a   
  
second before the movement of the robot caught his attention again.   
  
"Lifeform Units, surender the Black Chaos Emeralds or be terminated." Metal   
  
Shadow replied, raising his arm as a laser gun unsheathed itself.  
  
"No way!" Sonic shouted, spindashing at the robot. For the first time in his   
  
life, Sonic was too slow. Metal Shadow had turned, aimed and fired the laser   
  
even before Sonic had a chance to get halfway between. Sonic flew out of the   
  
ball he had sunk into and laid sprawled out on the red sand.  
  
"Chaos Beam!" Epsilion shouted, unleashing an ice blue laser beam of his own   
  
unto the Shadow look-alike. The beam struck, forming a layer of ice over the  
  
machine's chest. The machine fired again, striking Epsilion in the shoulder.  
  
"Ian!" Shadow called out, seeing his brother's black blood burn into the red  
  
sand behind him. He bared his teeth and looked at Metal Shadow. "You want the  
  
Chaos Emerald? Come and take it!" Shadow took off, airblading across the red   
  
sands of the desert; heading towards the settlement. He could hear the hum  
  
of Metal Shadow's jet pack as the black robot caught up. One chance. Get  
  
this right. . . He pulled out the black Chaos Emerald and looked into it's  
  
depths. "Shadow Jump!"  
  
He was gone.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sonic felt something shaking him. His eyes opened to see a deep red hedgehog  
  
smiling down at him. He squinted, trying to remember what happened.  
  
"You okay? You took a nasty hit there." This hedgehog was a girl. Sonic jumped   
  
away suddenly remembering where he was.  
  
"What happened to Shadow?" Sonic asked looking around. He noticed Epsilion   
  
wincing from the cloth pressed against his shoulder by a frosted pink hedgehog.   
  
"The Dark One lurred that mechanical copy away from everyone. We have no idea   
  
where he went." the girl answered following Soinc's gaze. "He'll be fine. Kkaia  
  
is a good healer."  
  
"Kkaia?" Sonic asked looking back at the red female sitting cross-legged beside  
  
him. Her orange eyes moved to look at him.  
  
"I'm Aurora. Tarno is the teal one, Zylex is the ice blue one, Visler is her twin,  
  
the silver one, and Matrix is the green and gold cyborg."   
  
"What about that tiger? Where did that thing go?"  
  
"Tarno is an Animorph. He can change to any animal he wishes. What is your   
  
name?"  
  
"Sonic." the cobalt hedgehog answered quickly. He watched as the ice blue Zylex  
  
moved toward them.   
  
"There is a problem." Another female.  
  
"What is that?" Aurora asked calmly.  
  
"One falls from heaven, two come to destroy, and three to rescue. We're missing  
  
two."  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" Sonic asked confused. Zylex looked at him for a second.  
  
"Where is the third one who came with you, Sonic?"  
  
"Woah! How did you know my name?"  
  
"I'm a psychic. Now, where is the third one? The little girl who came with you?"  
  
"I think Amy's still outside. Why? And if your psychic, where's Shadow?"  
  
"You'll have to wait." Zylex answered moving away. Sonic wathced her go, worried   
  
about the disappearance of Shadow.  
  
'Do not fear for your friend. He will find you shortly.' Sonic looked at Aurora.  
  
He heard her voice in his head, but she didn't look as if she had spoken. She  
  
smiled. 'Everyone here has a gift. I'm telepathic. That's why you can hear me  
  
when I don't speak.'  
  
"Does Shadow have a trick like that?" Sonic was curious about his old nemesis.  
  
"I wouldn't know. I haven't seen him do anything out of what is considered  
  
ordinaray. But then again, whay is considered ordinary?" She asked, getting up  
  
to move towards the others. Sonic watched her for a few minutes before getting   
  
up himself.  
  
* * * * *  
  
His black eyes watched as the black machine scanned the settlement. He smirked   
  
and lept down from his hiding post. The machine fired. The red beam missed by  
  
an inch. He was impressed by this machine's aim and speed. He landed in front  
  
of it and smirked.  
  
"Hello, Blackie." he teased. He could hear something in the machine beeping   
  
rapidly.  
  
"Scan complete. Life Form Unit useless. Destroy." The black machine rose it's   
  
arm to fire, but he was quicker.  
  
"Come on now. I'm in the same boat as you." the machine fired, but the beam went   
  
straight through. He sighed. "Let me talk to whoever made you. Maybe I can   
  
help you out with what you're looking for."  
  
"Com link open." He watched as the machine's wrist shot a hologram upwards.  
  
He smirked again as a fat man in red and black came into view.  
  
"Finally checking in with a report, Metal Shadow?" the hologram scowled. "What  
  
is that hedgehog doing alive?"  
  
"Life form Unit declares. . ."  
  
"I know where Shadow is heading if that's who you're looking for."  
  
"I'm not after Shadow. Metal, dispose of this worthless hedgehog."  
  
"As you command." Metal Shadow fired, but the beam passed through the hedgehog  
  
again. The hologram's interest had been pricked.  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"I'm fast enough to out-run your stupid machine's blast."  
  
"What is your name?" the hologram asked, leaning forward.  
  
"Omega."  
  
"Maybe you can help me defeat that stupid hedgehog afterall, Omega. Metal Shadow,  
  
report back to base with this hedgehog after rondevuing with Metal Sonic. I'm  
  
changing mission layouts. Robotnik out!" The hologram faded from and Metal  
  
Shadow led Omega back across the desert.  
  
Watching from a not to far distance, a pair of purple eyes followed the pair.  
  
A tear left her eye as she took off after the two black hedgehogs.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Author's Note: How was that? Not bad for five months of nothing. Some of you  
  
are wondering 'What the Hell is going on?' Trust me. I remember what I'm doing.  
  
Send me some reviews or flames. I don't care. I like both. Reviews give me ideas  
  
and flames help roast my marshmellows so I can make s'mores. I love s'mores. 


End file.
